


Handcuffs and cuddles

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian falls victim to his phone's autocorrect function, M/M, Mickey likes the phone's idea better, Texting, it was supposed to be a message with innocent content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey should have probably seen this coming but he couldn't help and huff out a laugh at the whole conversation anyway because of course he questioned the thing that was actually correctly delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and cuddles

Mickey hit send and it was probably the hundredth text message that went on it's way to Ian today to expressed his never ending boredom, leaving with a little _swoosh_ before the unnerving silence filled the room once again. The brunette rubbed a hand over his face and heaved an annoyed sigh at the fact that his lover hadn't been able to get the day off work as well and therefore he was left sitting in their small apartment on his own, without a fucking clue what to do with all this free time because the redhead was supposed to be around and keep him company. It was beyond ridiculous, really.

One would expect Mickey Milkovich to be glad about having time to himself and not be glued to his better half as per usual but he honestly admitted to hate it. He was so used to have his sometimes unbearably cheerful lover around, to have him bounce through the apartment like a squirrel on drugs and make stupid jokes that were so unfunny, they still made Mickey laugh - partly with the utter disbelieve about how the fuck Ian came up with this shit all the time. So, yes, he was bored out of his mind without this goofball of a redhead around and it was still a little over half an hour until Ian could leave work to finally get his ass back home and entertain the brunette.

Mickey hadn't even bothered to put on decent clothes after getting up this morning, spent most of the time lying in bed lazily in nothing but his boxers because it was hot as balls and no way was he going to put on any more articles of clothing as long as he didn't have to leave the house. His phone dinged with a new message and Mickey was only able to wait a good minute until he grabbed the device - he really didn't want to seem desperate but it was pretty obvious that he was and he couldn't fool Ian about it anyway after the shitload of whiny messages he had send his boyfriend over the past few hours.

 

From Firecrotch

[15:13] I convinced my boss to let me off the hook a little earlier. I'm leaving in 2 and should be home soon :)

 

The brunette couldn't stop his lips from curling into a pleased grin that almost hurt his face after the constant scowl he had been wearing for most of the time since waking up. That were the best fucking news he had heard all day! He was just about to type a reply when another message from Ian popped up on his screen and reading the words, Mickey's eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead while an amused huff threatened to escape him. Well, that was interesting.

 

From Firecrotch

[15:14] Then we get to handcuff and cuddle!

 

He wasn't quite sure if the message was supposed to say this or maybe Ian got trolled by his phone's auto-correction again - it happened once in a while and sometimes spit out pretty hilarious shit. Mickey even took a few screenshots of the best mistakes and it never failed to crack him up looking back at this stuff. Sadly it happened more often to himself because Mick was too lazy to proof-read before sending messages and the redhead would never live him down some of the things his boyfriend had send. Now, though, he was contemplating whether it was another one of those auto-correction fails.

 

To Firecrotch

[15:17] You sure you meant cuddle???

 

It was the obvious thing to question in his opinion even though, on second thought, maybe that shouldn't be the thing making him wonder but it was too late to take it back anyway and Ian already knew his brain worked differently from 'normal' people anyway so nothing much of a surprised there. The message was send and Mickey waited curiously for the redhead's reply that took a few minutes because he was probably leaving work right about now and hopefully not texting while driving.

 

From Firecrotch

[15:24] I meant to say hangout but good to know that cuddling is the thing you're confused about. Anything you wanna tell me?

 

Mickey should have probably seen this coming but he couldn't help and huff out a laugh at the whole conversation anyway because of course he questioned the thing that was actually correctly delivered. His fingertips scratched the light scruff covering his cheeks and chin - yes, he had even been too lazy to shave this morning, sue him - before starting to type out a reply with a slightly devilish grin on his lips.

 

To Firecrotch

[15:26] That was kinky

[15:26] Can't say I didn't like it, though

[15:27] How 'bout we stick with this version but update it to handcuffs, sex and then cuddles?

 

Auto-correct did have a quite nice idea there and Mickey wouldn't have thought this to be one of his kinks but he had to admit, Ian could definitely handcuff him whenever he wanted and he wouldn't mind it a single bit. The mere thought was already damn hot and the brunette was sure they had some handcuffs lying around somewhere. Why had he never thought of using them in bed instead of wasting them on more illegal occasions? Well, better late then never! Mickey snatched his beer from the bedside table, sipped on the disgustingly temperated beverage and almost choked on it when Ian's next message arrived.

 

From Firecrotch

[15:29] Thanks for the boner, asshole. You better have some damn handcuffs at hand when I get home in a bit!!

 

The laziness from before was quickly forgotten when Mickey jumped off the bed in a hurry, his phone almost dropping to the floor when he threw it back onto the mattress but he really couldn't care less - he had some handcuffs to find! The rest of the day certainly promised to be quite the opposite of boring.


End file.
